batman_videogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face (LEGO)
"Former District Attorney Harvey Dent, AKA Two-Face is a villain with a split personality. His every decision is dictated by a double headed coin, scarred on one side, which he flips to decide if he'll act for good, or for evil." ''Two-Face's introduction in LEGO Batman: The Videogame. LEGO Batman: The Videogame Two-Face is first shown escaping Arkham Asylum and joining The Riddler's team of villains into his truck with other escapees: Riddler, Clayface, Poison Ivy & Mr. Freeze. He drives the villains to The Riddler's base where Riddler prresents his plan and tells each villain what he needs them to retreive, asking Two-Face to get a laser gun. At the end of the first level (''You Can Bank on Batman) Two-Face picks up The Riddler in his truck after Riddler retreives the key, and they drive away laughing. Batman manages to stick a tracking device to the vehicle as it goes. Two-Face later appears on the level Two-Face Chase ''(the 3rd level of ''The Riddler Makes an Withdrawal). Two-Face & The Riddler spot a police helicopter and jump in Two-Face's truck. Batman tracks down their location them due to the tracking device and gets Jim Gordon to trap the two villains. They escape and fight Batman in their vehicle, they are defeated and Two-Face flees. He returns at the end of the next level ''A Poisonous Appointment ''and saves Riddler from being caught by Batman. He is then in the last level of episode 1 ''The Face-Off ''helps The Riddler by fighting the dynamic duo to give him time to rob the bank. After fighting them for a while her runs away to help Riddler steal the gold. At the sight of Batman he fights them until he is defeated, but is later mind-controlled by The Riddler to fight the heroes again, the two villains are defeated and buried in gold bars. After this they are taken back to Arkham Asylum and Two-Face is shown in his cell flipping his coin and dropping it and then angrily crossing his arms. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Two-Face appears in the first level at the "Man of the Year" award ceremony where he is working with criminals: The Riddler, The Penguin, The Joker & Harley Quinn. You fight him on the second half of the level in the entrance hall to the theatre. Two-Face is busted out from Arkham by The Joker using the Deconstructor on his cell's wall. He looks at the damage with his good side and says "It's a shame, now someone's going to have to fix this..." but turns to the evil side of his face saying "But the good news is I'm out of prison!". After this Batman & Robin pull up at Arkham asylum where they are greeted by villains in their various vehicles including Two-Face in his truck; all of the villains on their vehicles then head into the maze. The heroes follow and defeat Two-Face by blocking his path whilst he is driving his truck. In the city Two-Face can be unlocked on top of Gotham City Hall.